Sinful Desire
by Bergfrue
Summary: Dan ia masih ingat, akan kemeja hijau muda yang melapisi jas itu, seolah menyamai warna hijau terang matanya yang seolah enggan melepas pandang dari objek semula / Semuanya terasa pahit dan memilukan, namun ia ingin bertahan. Untuk menjadi yang kedua. Untuk menjadi yang tersembunyi. Untuk menjadi sebuah rahasia tersendiri bagi orang yang terkasih.


**Just trying new things. I just found that this pairing is pretty interesting.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rating: M

Warning: **Lime**, AU. Deskripsi lebih, dialog sangat minim.

* * *

Ketukan dari hak sepatu itu terdengar nyaring menggema di rumah yang sepi itu. Bunyi dari detak jarum jam dinding seolah mati tertelan dari bunyi benturan hak sepatu dengan lantai. Kesunyian yang sempurna di siang hari yang cerah ini. Suasana yang sepi di tengah musim semi yang seharusnya penuh dengan semarak.

Mulut itu setengah membuka, menghembuskan nafas kecil yang mirip sebagai keluhan. Rasa sepi ini… Rasa sunyi ini… Ia benci suasana begini! Ia tidak suka! Betapapun seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa oleh semua ini, namun ia tidak suka! Ia benci bunyi detak jarum jam yang seakan bagai bunyi letusan meriam di rumah bak kuburan ini! Ia bahkan benci mendengar bunyi sepatu kerjanya sendiri!

Bukannya ia tak pernah sama sekali merasa sendiri. Bukan berarti kehidupannya sebelumnya penuh dengan semarak kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak! Bahkan ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut keluarga. Tak ada orang tua, tak ada saudara, tak ada siapapun dalam kehidupannya enam tahun terakhir!

Enam tahun yang lalu… Ia terbiasa akan semua ini. Ia akrab dengan kesepian. Bunyi detak jarum jam seolah bagai harmoni kehidupan yang digariskan Tuhan padanya setiap ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Kesunyian adalah temannya. Kesepian adalah sahabatnya. Ia terbiasa, ia tak pernah berkeluhkesah. Ia jalani hidup apa adanya, sekalipun ia hanya sendiri di rumah.

Rumah? Ya, bagunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selepas ia pergi dari panti asuhan hingga enam tahun yang lalu memang disebut rumah, tepatnya rumah kecil yang ia sewa di pinggiran kota. Ia membayar rumah sewaan itu dan kebutuhan hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di kafe. Pekerjaan dengan pendapatan tak seberapa, yang tak pernah ia duga, akan merubah segala aspek hidupnya.

Karena dari pekerjaan menjadi pelayan kafe itulah ia bertemu dengannya.

Ia masih ingat….

Saat itu tanggal dua puluh dua Desember, pukul enam sore, di kafe Snowflake. Salju turun dengan lebat, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, hingga membuat suasana terasa membekukan. Kafe Snowflake, tempatnya bekerja, ramai oleh pengunjung yang menginginkan kehangatan dari secangkir kopi atau susu, menyantap makan malam khas Jepang yang disediakan oleh kafe Snowflake, apapun. Yang penting mampu menyelamatkan diri mereka dari dekapan hawa dingin di luar sana.

Dan ia masih ingat…

Saat itu ia tengah membantu rekannya meletakkan dua cangkir susu coklat hangat di atas nampan, untuk kemudian rekannya tersebut mengantarkan minuman itu ke pengunjung yang memesannya. Kemudian, salah seorang rekannya yang lain, menyuruhnya untuk menyambut dua orang tamu yang baru datang, saat mereka mendengar bunyi lonceng tanda pintu masuk kafe terbuka.

Masih terasa segar di otaknya….

Akan setelan jas hitam legam yang membalut tubuh bagian atas pria itu. Akan dasi berwarna merah, semerah darahnya yang terasa berdesir dan mengalir hangat di pembuluh-pembuluh nadi di sekujur tubuhnya, saat untuk pertama kalinya, mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan singkat. Akan celana selegam jas yang ia pakai, seolah menyamai kelamnya warna langit di atas sana. Akan kemeja hijau muda yang melapisi jas itu, seolah menyamai warna hijau terang matanya yang seolah enggan melepas pandang dari objek semula.

Dan….

Akan warna merah rambutnya, pandangan matanya yang sayu, tutur katanya yang sopan, sikapnya yang berkelas, dan semua! Semua tentangnya malam itu! Semua tentang dirinya kala itu yang membuat waktu itu menjadi sejarah kehidupan terindah baginya!

Dan masih….

Seolah masih mampu ia mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali waktu itu, saat ia menanyakan atas nama siapa pesanan berupa secangkir kopi hangat dan secangkir teh hangat itu dipesan.

Seolah suaranya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kembali bergema di seantero penjuru ruangan rumah ini.

Suaranya, kala ia mengucapkan rangkaian huruf membentuk sebuah nama.

"Akasuna Sasori."

Mengingat sebuah nama tersebut, kesunyian dan kehampaan di rumah ini rasanya menjadi momok terbesar dalam hidupnya sekarang.

-oOo-

Siapa manusia di dunia ini yang tidak ingin merasa bahagia? Bahkan hewan pun! Setiap makhluk cinta akan kebahagiaan. Setiap yang bernyawa, rindu akan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Begitupun ia! Karena ia adalah manusia. Karena ia pun adalah sebuah mahluk yang bernafas dan bernyawa! Apa salahnya kebahagiaan menghampirinya? Dosakah jika ia mereguk indahnya suka cita dalam hidupnya?

Dosa….

Mungkin karena itulah, Tuhan mengutuknya.

Dosa karena ia salah! Salah dalam semua hal dalam hidupnya!

Tapi, salahkah jika ia merasakan cinta? Sekalipun jika cinta itu jatuh dalam orang yang keliru?

Bukankah orang bilang semua adalah takdir Tuhan? Lantas, bukankah Tuhan yang menakdirkan mereka bertemu malam itu? Bukankah Tuhan yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Salahkah jika ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandang darinya kala itu? Mampukah ia mengontrol aliran darahnya agar tidak kembali berdesir tiap mereka saling menatap? Punya kuasakah ia untuk mengendalikan cinta ini?

Sekalipun cinta itu keliru. Bahkan, sekalipun cinta itu terlarang.

Ia tak menyesal. Ia tak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Akasuna Sasori malam itu. Ia tak menyesal untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pengusaha sukses tersebut. Ia tak menyesal untuk sampai sekarang, mencintai dan memiliki lelaki yang berumur sembilan tahun lebih tua dari dirinya tersebut!

Memiliki?

Itukah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keterkaitan mereka? Memilikikah namanya jika ia harus berbagi? Memilikikah namanya jika semuanya berlangsung dengan sembunyi-sembunyi? Memilikikah namanya jika cinta ini hanya perlu mereka berdua saja yang mengerti?

Memilikikah namanya jika di sana ada orang lain yang lebih memiliki sepenuhnya lelaki yang dicintainya itu?!

Meneteslah air mata dari kedua mata berwarna hijau emerald itu kala teringat akan hal itu. Hatinya tercabik, namun ia tak kuasa menghindar. Jiwanya terkoyak, namun ia tak mau menyerah. Segalanya terasa menyakitkan, namun membuat ia entah bagaimana dan mengapa, tetap berdiri tegar. Semuanya terasa pahit dan memilukan, namun ia ingin bertahan.

Bertahan….

Untuk menjadi yang kedua. Untuk menjadi yang tersembunyi. Untuk menjadi sebuah rahasia tersendiri bagi orang yang terkasih.

Enam tahun semua ini berlangsung. Enam tahun hidupnya diwarnai oleh indahnya cinta yang membuat sekujur tubuh dan sukmanya seolah meneriakkan euforia. Enam tahun pula berlangsungnya waktu menetesnya bulir demi bulir air matanya.

Ia ingin seperti wanita yang lain. Ia sering iri melihat pasangan yang berbahagia di depan umum, tanpa takut terlihat oleh orang lain, tanpa khawatir kemesraan mereka akan berujung pada bencana dan perpisahan.

Betapa ia menginginkan hidup yang normal. Cinta yang normal. Betapa ia mengharapkan mampu mengucapkan sejuta kata cinta dan kasih pada Sasori dimanapun ia mau, kapanpun ia suka. Betapa ia ingin dunia mengetahui betapa besar rasa cintanya. Betapa ia ingin memeluk lengannya, merangkul tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya, di manapun! Kapanpun!

Namun tak bisa...

Betapapun lamanya ia berdoa, betapapun khusyuk dan murni doanya, betapa banyaknya pun airmatanya mengalir, ia tak bisa! Ia tak bisa merangkul tubuhnya jika ada orang lain yang melihat! Ia tak mampu memeluk lengannya jika mereka tak sedang berdua saja! Dan ia tak mampu mencium lembut bibirnya dimanapun! Persetan pendapat orang!

Lagipula... Akankah doanya terkabulkan jika terwujudnya doanya merupakan suatu keburukan bagi yang lain? Akankah terkabul jika kebahagiaannya harus ditukar dengan air mata orang lain?

Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya dengan kasar ke ranjang di kamarnya. Melampiaskan amarah yang ingin sekali ia lampiaskan. Ingin sekali ia teriakkan. Tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang salah? Siapa yang keliru? Siapa yang mampu dituding sebagai kambing hitam akan kekelaman kehidupannya ini?

Perlahan, isaknya terdengar. Mula-mula lirih, seperti hembusan nafas yang berat. Namun ketika air mata itu meluncur semakin deras, isak itu terdengar semakin keras. Semakin mendalam. Semakin pilu.

Namun percuma.

Tak ada siapapun di rumah ini.

Siapapun.

Bahkan Tuan Akasuna Sasori, rekan kerjanya di luar sana. Dan Akasuna Sasori, kekasih gelap yang amat dicintainya.

-oOo-

Sasori adalah lelaki yang baik. Itulah pendapat Sakura Haruno, seorang sekretaris pribadi dari Presiden Direktur Akasuna Group tersebut. Ia adalah lelaki yang mapan. Ia adalah lelaki yang berwibawa, memaksakan respek dari setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Dia adalah seorang pebisnis handal. Bahkan katanya, Akasuna Group berkembang pesat seperti sekarang tak lepas dari andil strategi kewirausahaannya. Ia bukan lelaki yang banyak bicara, merayu dan bujuk sana-sini, untuk mencapai usahanya. Namun, terlebih ia merupakan lelaki yang mampu menguasai dan mengendalikan suasana. Mulutnya sedikit berucap, hanya pandangan dan bahasa tubuhnya yang mengungkap semua. Perintahnya tak dapat dibantah. Larangannya tak dapat dilanggar. Dan semua itu semata-mata demi kebaikan tak hanya perusahaannya, namun karyawannya pula.

Ia adalah lelaki yang mempunyai citra terpandang di mata seantero penduduk Jepang. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha yang bisnisnya tengah melambung, bahkan dikabarkan tindakannya mampu mempengaruhi kepolitikan negeri bunga Sakura itu. Oleh karena itu, setiap sisi kehidupannya menarik untuk diulas dan diperbincangkan. Berbagai media cetak dan elektronik, kerap menjadikannya sebagai obrolan yang hangat, entah itu dari sisi kewirausahaannya yang hebat, atau dari sisi konyol dan kurang penting, seperti kehidupan pribadinya.

Semua orang tahu, ia terpandang tak hanya sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, tapi pemimpin keluarga yang baik dan teladan. Berbagai artikel media kerap memujinya sebagai contoh lelaki yang patut ditiru oleh kaum adam. Bagaimana tidak demikian? Ia memiliki perusahaan besar dan sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan tentram. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya, Akasuna Hinata, wanita yang telah menemani hidupnya selama delapan tahun dalam ikatan pernikahan. Seorang anak perempuan yang lucu yang bermata dengan iris semburat hazel dan rambut indigo dan berumur tujuh tahun, menjadi bukti dari tanda cinta mereka. Intinya, ia adalah pebisnis yang handal. Ia adalah suami yang mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Dan ia adalah seorang Papa yang mampu membahagiakan dan membanggakan putri tunggalnya.

Dan semua itu tetap berlaku hingga sekarang.

Semua imejnya di mata seluruh penduduk Jepang, tak berubah sedikitpun hingga sekarang.

Sekarang...

Sekalipun ia telah membagi cinta dan kesetiaannya pada sekretaris pribadinya.

Sekretaris pribadinya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita cantik dan cerdas yang akan selalu menemani sebagian besar waktunya jika di berada di tempat kerja. Seorang wanita anggun yang membuat setiap wanita iri akan kecantikannya, dan membuat setiap pria yang menatapnya, ingin memilikinya. Rambutnya yang semerah muda bunga yang sesuai nama panggilannya, menambah kelembutan dari pandangan yang dipancarkan oleh matanya yang beriris hijau _emerald_. Tutur katanya yang sopan, tetapi menunjukkan kecerdasan, membuat siapapun terkagum olehnya. Tiap tindakannya. Tiap sifatnya. Semua seolah hanya menambah nilai plus dari fisiknya yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Dan semua itu terimakasih pada Akasuna Sasori yang sudi mengentasnya dari kehidupan pinggiran kota yang kumuh dan membawanya ke pusat pemerintahan sekaligus perdagangan seperti Tokyo ini. Terima kasih pada lelaki bermata sendu itu yang dengan sekejap, mampu menyihir penampilan dan kepribadiannya dari gadis pelayan kafe menjadi seorang wanita karir yang sukses dan terpandang. Terimakasih atas kesediaan lelaki berambut merah itu untuk sudi merogoh kocek untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah, hanya untuknya.

Dan...

Terima kasih pada lelaki yang sama pula, yang mampu membuat Sakura merasakan cinta yang maha dahsyat, sekaligus dosa terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, jika cinta sudah bicara, mampukah dosa untuk bersuara? Jika cinta sudah betindak, mampukah akal sehat untuk berteriak?

Tidak.

Ia tak peduli siapa Akasuna Sasori. Ia tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu telah beristri dan mempunyai seorang anak. Ia tak peduli pula pada perbedaan usia mereka yang terentang lumayan jauh. Bahkan, ia tak peduli akan sakit hati dan remuk redam perasaannya tiap melihat kemesraan Sasori dengan Hinata!

Jika ia bisa terus bersamanya, jika lengan ini bisa senantiasa melingkari lehernya, jika bibir ini bisa senantiasa melumat lembut bibirnya, dan jika cinta ini bisa menyatu untuk selamanya, persetan dengan semua kenyataan yang ada! Sakura tak peduli!

Tak peduli, sekalipun semuanya berlangsung secara tersembunyi.

Tak peduli, sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya ia tak akan berdiri di depan altar untuk mengucap janji pernikahan yang suci.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat dengan pandangan matanya masih menatap ke atap kamarnya.

Betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu. Betapa ia mengaguminya, sekaligus bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya. Sasori adalah lelaki yang amat tampan. Umurnya yang telah menginjak awal empat puluh, tak mampu menutupi ketampanan wajahnya yang tercipta sempurna. Matanya yang sendu. Hidungnya yang sempit dan tinggi. Bibirnya yang tipis. Rahangnya yang kokoh...

Ia pun adalah lelaki dengan sejuta sifat yang mampu membuat Sakura detik demi detik bersyukur pada Tuhan akan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tutur katanya yang tegas jika di depan rekan kerja, namun terdengar begitu lembut dan menggoda membelai telinga Sakura. Sikapnya yang berwibawa jika orang lain menatapnya, namun akan langsung berubah jantan dan melenakan jika hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ia mencintainya. Sakura mencintainya. Haruno Sakura mencintainya.

Dan cinta ini...

Cinta ini tak kan pupus walaupun kenyataan pahit akan siapa diri mereka tak akan pernah terhapus. Kasih ini akan abadi walau ikatan pernikahan itu berdiri kokoh dan membuat cinta mereka menjadi terlarang untuk dimiliki. Sayang ini akan senantiasa ada walau dunia hanya akan mencacinya.

Ya. Sakura mencintainya.

Sakura merindukannya.

Sakura sangat mencintai dan merindukannya.

Akasuna Sasori.

Cintanya yang terlarang.

Kasihnya yang tabu.

Sayangnya yang keliru.

-oOo-

Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu—hampir akan menjadi masa lalu.

Kini, sepi kembali menghimpit perasaan Sakura.

Sudah beberapa minggu ia tak menjumpai Sasori di tempat kerja, maupun di apartemennya. Memang, sebelumnya pun, mereka akan sangat sulit untuk merangkai waktu indah hanya untuk berdua. Namun setidaknya Sakura masih bisa menatap dan mengagumi kekasihnya itu hanya lewat pandangan ketika mereka bertemu di kantor.

Namun sekarang, ia tak ada. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dihimpit rasa sepi. Membuat Sakura tenggelam oleh suasana yang kelam. Membuat semuanya terasa hambar, terasa menyedihkan.

Bukannya ia tak tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada. Bukannya ia tak tahu pula apa alasannya.

Semua ini karena Akasuna Sasori mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir!

"Oh Tuhan..." asma Tuhan terucap getir oleh bibirnya yang bergetar oleh tangis yang semakin menghebat. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat, seolah berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi dan sebentar lagi ia akan terpanggil oleh kehidupan nyata. Air mata semakin deras mengaliri wajahnya, membuat make-up tipis yang belum sempat dicuci dari sana, hancur berantakan oleh air mata. Sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya, dan dadanya naik turun terguncang oleh tangis yang memilukan.

Kenapa harus Sasori? Kenapa harus dia?! kenapa, Tuhan?!

Berulang kali kata itu terpekikkan dari lubuk hatinya. Berulang kali ia bertanya-tanya sendiri pada jiwanya yang terluka.

Mengapa harus Sasori? Bukankah dosa ini adalah Sakura yang mengawali? Mengapa harus Sasori yang mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan jika dosa ini tak hanya dia yang mencicipi? Mengapa hanya Sasori yang mendapat balasan jika semua ini memang diluar kuasanya?

Ya. Siapa yang punya kuasa untuk menolak cinta? Manusia mana yang punya kuasa untuk menghindari perasaan ingin terus bersama? Siapa yang punya kuasa untuk semua itu?! Tak ada. Begitu pula Sasori dan Sakura. Tak ada yang mampu menghindari perasaan ini. Tak ada yang mampu mengelak cinta ini sekalipun saat logika mereka bekerja dan memekikkan kata berhenti. Tak ada yang mampu diperbuat jika cinta ini terasa kian menghebat.

Lalu mengapa? Lalu mengapa semua ini terjadi?

Salahkah jika Sakura mencintainya? Kelirukah jika Sasoripun membalas cintanya? Bukankah hanya waktu yang keliru? Keliru dalam menentukan kapan mereka bertemu. Keliru menyatukan Sasori dengan Hinata sebelum Sakura tahu.

Sakura tak berharap muluk-muluk. Impiannya tak begitu tinggi hingga rasanya sulit untuk diraih. Doanya tak rumit untuk dirangkai setinggi langit.

Ia hanya ingin selalu bersama Akasuna Sasori.

Tak apa jika selamanya ia hanya akan menjadi yang kedua. Tak apa jika seumur hidupnya ia harus menjalani hubungan yang tersembunyi. Tak apa jika dalam percintaan mereka, tak akan menemukan ujung sebuah pernikahan yang bahagia.

Tak apa.

Tak apa ia menanggung dosa. Tak apa ia mengemban cela. Tak apa ia untuk dihina dunia.

Tak apa.

Asal Akasuna Sasori tetap mencintainya dan bersamanya.

Selamanya.

Namun, mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu terwujud mengingat keadaan Sasori sekarang yang berdekatan dengan maut? Mungkinkah tercapai jika semua harapan sekarang hanya tinggal andai-andai? Mungkinkah menjadi kenyataan jika cinta mereka akan menemui sebuah perpisahan?

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

Maut yang merenggut yang terkasih. Maut yang memisahkan mereka dalam dua dunia yang berbeda. Maut yang membuat wajah tampan itu menghilang. Maut yang membuat sentuhan hangat itu lenyap untuk selamanya.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika pikiran itu menghampiri otaknya.

Maut...

Ia akan berpisah dengan Sasori. Sasori akan pergi.

Dan tak akan kembali.

"Tidak akan," gumamnya mantap menahan air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya, "Sasori tak akan pergi dariku. Ia akan selalu ada bersamaku."

Ya.

Jika Sasori memang harus pergi, jika ia memang harus menyingkir, sebaiknya ia memberikan sebuah hal terindah untuk membuatnya senantiasa ada di ingatan dan hati Sakura, hingga berpisahnya raga dengan nyawa.

**Next chapter will be coming really soon**

* * *

Mind giving me a piece of your thoughts?

Thanks


End file.
